Girl Meets Farkle
Girl Meets Farkle (formerly known as Girl Meets Normal and Girl Meets I Am Farkle) is the fifteenth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 36th episode overall. https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/590854623935660032 It aired in the U.S. on September 11, 2015. Overview Riley, Maya and Lucas emphasize the beauty of being unique as they rally around their friend Farkle Minkus, who may be on the autism spectrum. Meanwhile, his friendship with another student, Smackle, grows fonder. Plot Cory talks to the class about how people and atoms are unique, and that when you mess with people and atoms they blow up. Farkle blows up about not learning Belgium 1831, despite its continual presence on the board. The school guidance counselor, Miss Oben, comes with test and aptitude results for Farkle and the class. She tells Farkle what he already knows, that he's a genius, but says they want to run some more tests. Depending on the results of the test, another more specialized school might reach out to Farkle. As his friends listen on from outside, Farkle insists he'd never leave his friends behind. At Topanga's bakery, Stuart Minkus and his wife Jennifer Bassett Minkus throw a party for Farkle to celebrate him being recognized as a genius. Cory is surprised that Minkus married Jennifer Bassett, who still scares him. Stuart & Jennifer are very proud of Farkle, and they thank his friends for caring about him. His friends are all Farkle talks about, and his parents hope they will keep supporting him in being as unique as he's always been. When Farkle offers up half of the universe that he will one day control to his pretend wife Maya, Lucas points out that Farkle he loves her and Riley equally so he should split it between them. Lucas pretend s to propose to Riley, but it's just so she will say yes to Farkle. Smackle interrupts their phony wedding when she arrives at the party. Smackle congratulates Farkle on being a genius and suggests he consider transferring to Einstein Academy where his talents could be better nurtured. At school, Cory tells them the labels from the IQ and aptitude test don't define them as a person. They should not put themselves into categories, but instead they should focus on what they put into the world. Miss Oben asks to see Farkle, takes him out of class. Cory and Topanga gather at their apartment with the kids, and Stuart and Jennifer. Farkle explains to his friends they are running more tests to consider whether he has a type of autism called Asperger's Syndrome. The kids don't think Farkle's behavior is anything other than him being Farkle, but Farkle is sure he has Asperger's. Jennifer and Stuart explain Farkle's main concern was coming over here to explain this to his friends. Cory explains that's the loyalty he sees in Farkle every day in the class room. That's who Farkle is, no matter what anybody says. As the kids gather by the bay window, Lucas looks up the symptoms of Asperger's on a laptop. When Lucas talks through some of the symptoms, Farkle thinks he's got them all - awkwardness, a blind focus on topics, inability to understand love/emotions. Maya thinks he can stop those behaviors if he wants. Farkle asks his friends to promise him one thing, that they'll never let him not understand love. Meanwhile, the adults sit and talk by the window in the living room. Cory and Topanga offer their support to Stuart & Jennifer and are sure they'll get through this. Stuart is smart and Jennifer is tough. Jennifer explains that she used to be afraid of nothing, then she had a kid and she worries all the time about something happening to him. When the kids meet up at Topanga's bakery, Farkle asks if they would mind him going to Einstein academy. His friends say they would mind, but he would still be their friend. Smackle shows up and is swooning for Farkle, who spent the day with her at Einstein Academy. Seeing Smackle's feelings for Farkle, his two fake wives, Riley and Maya, suggest Farkle spend some time with Smackle because they want him to know what love is. Farkle and Smackle sit together at a table outside the bakery. Things are awkward at first, but Farkle starts to open up about what's new with him. When Farkle explains he may have Asperger's Syndrome and that it may be too much for her, Smackle says she would never leave. Holding Smackle's hand, Farkle thanks her for liking him for whatever he is. In the school corridor, Smackle tells Farkle she would like to observe him in his natural environment, since he visited her school. As the kids go to class, Miss Oben asks to speak to Farkle alone. When Farkle returns to class, he asks for Farkle time. Farkle talks to the kids about autism and Asperger's syndrome. Farkle talked to the counselors for a long time, and they said he didn't have Asperger's. Farkle likes the fact they didn't know what to make of him. So what is he? He's Farkle. Smackle looks upset after Farkle speaks. Cory talks to the class about atoms and how people are just as unique. The only label they should wear is their name. Farkle thanks his friends for the way they treat him, and for studying up on autism when he was worried about it. Smackle realizes this inferior school is the right place for Farkle, but not for her so she leaves. Stuart and Jennifer join Cory and Topanga for dinner in their apartment. Recalling their time together in high school, Jennifer says she never cared what people called her when she was big and different, as she always comfortable with herself. Minkus says it wouldn't have changed anything if Farkle had been diagnosed with something. After Jennifer thanks Cory and Topanga for being there for them, Cory says he's not scared of her any more. Smackle talks with Riley and Maya at the bay window. When Smackle explains she's sad because she lost Farkle, Riley wonders if it's because he doesn't have Asperger's like she does. After Smackle questions how they knew, Riley and Maya say they studied. They explain that Farkle can love her now they're not identical forces. Farkle comes through the window to talk to his ladies. Farkle refers to Smackle as his arch-nemesis, but he wants a divorce from Riley & Maya. Maya and Riley go sit on her bad so Farkle and Smackle can be together. When Smackle tries to explain she has Asperger's, Farkle says he already knows, and he wants to show her the same compassion & understanding she showed him. Farkle and Smackle hug awkwardly. Smackle doesn't like it, but she tells Farkle not to stop. At Topanga's bakery, Farkle tells Smackle about his friends and how they make him feel like he could rule the world. Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle suggest Smackle she should come to John Quincy Adams for a good group of friends. When Riley asks them to put their hands up if they're normal, nobody does. When she asks who wants to be normal, Smackle raises her hand. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus *Kristanna Loken as Jennifer Bassett Minkus *Cecilia Balagot as Isadora Smackle *Cyrina Fiallo as Miss Oben *Sarah Carpenter as Sarah *Darby Walker as Darby *Nicholas Jabonero as Yogi *Yindra Zayas as Yindra *Hunter Wickham as Dave Absent cast *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews Memorable Quotes International Premieres *September 3, 2015 (Canada) Trivia *This is Smackle's fourth appearance on Girl Meets World. The others being Girl Meets Popular, Girl Meets Smackle, and Girl Meets Farkle's Choice. *Three experts: Elizabeth Laugeson, Psy.D, ARTHUR Pober, Ed.D.; and Shiela Wagner, M.Ed., consulted on the episode to help deliver an authentic storyline that can spark conversation among kids and their families. *The episode was directed by Willie Garson, who becomes the fourth BMW/GMW cast member to have done so. *Shawn was mentioned in this episode. *A reference to the Boy Meets World episode "First Girlfriend Club" is made. *This marks the first appearance of Jennifer Bassett Minkus in Girl Meets World. *Farkle is the main character in this episode. *August Maturo (Auggie Matthews) did not appear in this episode. *Anthony Tyler Quinn and Fred Savage attended the taping as guests of the production team. *The episode title was renamed from "Girl Meets Normal". *The episode premiered in Canada on September 3, 2015, a week before it aired in the U.S. *This episode airs on Nicholas (Yogi) Jabonero's 13th birthday. *Student wagers on Farkle being a real boy: **Riley bet Yogi **Lucas bet Maya **Sarah bet Darby **Yindra bet Student 4 (Jade) *It is revealed that Lucas had a varsity letter jacket. Gallery Transcript Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes